This invention relates generally to the field of rolling carts and more specifically to a backpack cart.
Backpacks are usually defined as flexible satchels, capable of holding a variety of items, that are held on a user's back via shoulder straps. There are occasions where it is helpful to carry the backpack by other means, such as rolling it on a two wheeled cart.
Rolling luggage, having wheels at the bottom surface, is well known around the world. Equally well known is the use of rolling carts such as a “dolly” type device that is used to wheel bulky or heavy items via a wheeled metal hand truck. Such devices could be used to roll a backpack if one were to choose to do so.
However, there are deficiencies to using a standard hand truck to transport a backpack. First, it is necessary to have a secondary strap to hold the backpack in place so that it does not slide off of the dolly. Second most dollies do not have large diameter wheels, and a high-profile support plate to allow the dolly to roll over rough terrain. Third, hand trucks are not height adjustable to accommodate people of different sizes and heights.